


Blessing

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: Linhardt wants Seteth's blessing to marry Flayn.
Relationships: Flayn/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring & Seteth
Kudos: 12





	Blessing

Seteth was finally having a moment of peace in his office when there was a rap on the door. “Who is it?” He groaned out as he squeezed the skin between his eyes, this person’s presence warranting the beginning of a stress headache. 

“It is Linhardt, sir. I have come to ask you a question.” 

“Fine. Come in.” Seteth said straightening his position in his chair as Linhardt entered the room. “What can I do for you? Do you have any questions about the war counsel?” 

“No, not at all sir. I have come because I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter.” Linhardt paused. “I mean, your sister.” The energy in the room went stiff and a harsh silence crept in. 

Seteth stood up from his chair slamming his palms down on his desk, “You would like my permission to do what now? I have already seen you flaunting around the library with her, probably filling her head with nonsense. She is a child! She shouldn’t be marrying anyone!” 

“Oh, no nonsense, only the possibilities of two people with the same crest getting married, wouldn’t it be outstanding? Her major crest and my minor crest, imagine the outcome! We would need to have at least five children to get a good sample size. The future of crest studies will be forever changed!” His eyes lit up at the thought of it, “Plus me and you both know she is far from a child. If you were to approve of our union then I wouldn’t have to spill your little secret to anyone, isn’t that right Saint Cichol?” Linhardt asked with a smirk. 

“You think you can blackmail me?” Seteth’s features seem to turn sharper. If he could release steam the room, would be boiling. 

“I don’t know. Is it working?”

“Of course not! Even if it was, You really think I would let you can marry my sister for some kind of science experiment?”

“I mean for the purpose of science, yes, and also because I truly care about her.” Linhardt said with a shrug.

“You tell me this whole time you have been in here talking about wanting to marry my sister and you wait until now to mention that you even care about her.” 

“Of course I care about her. I thought that would have been made obvious by the fact that I want to marry her.” He paused. “Anyway, you wouldn’t want her to die without ever having marry like the legends say, would you?”

“What legends do you speak of?” Seteth asks taking his seat again. 

“I can happily give a full list of my reading on Saint Cethleann if you like. Though you know as well as I do, most of the true history books of Cethleann have been taken away from Garreg Mach under your authority.” Linhardt said with a cold smile. 

Seteth grimaced and decided to change the subject away from the library’s collection, “Even if she does- for some reason- wish to marry you. You still have not done anything to prove to me that you actually do care for her.” 

“Well I would never deny that I have feelings for her, but I guess you could say I am not very good at explaining my feelings.” 

“Well if you wish to have any chance with Flayn, you better start explaining yourself.” Seteth said crossing his arms and giving off a smirk. 

“To put it simply, you could say that I love her. I mean it definitely didn’t start as that, I have always liked her, but the more time I have spent with her the more I can see myself in having a happy future with her. I know that I also would be happy to talk to her every day for the rest of my days. To the point that I have begun stop getting worn out when talking to her, I didn’t know it was possible to talk to someone else without needing to rest the whole afternoon afterwards.” 

“What makes you better than any other person in this army? If I wanted her to marry anyone, why would I choose you?” 

“Well I’m a scholar, we share an interest in white magic, I will treat her like more of a gentleman than any of the men in her romance books would,” Linhardt paused. “I probably shouldn’t have told you about her romance books.” He mumbled to himself before continuing, “I will take her fishing like her mother did. I will cook her meals, then she won’t poison anyone with her cooking. I will risk my life to protect her secret and keep her safe, and I won’t let any pesky saints stand in my way.” Linhardt said with his tone pointed at Seteth. “I think I have said my piece. I am getting quite worn out now. How about we see what Flayn has to say?” Linhardt reached into his pocket grabbing a small box and holding it between his two hands.

“What have you brought there?” Seteth's eyes peeked over at the box with curiosity.

“Why a ring for Flayn, of course, that is what you buy when you intend to marry someone, is it not?” He asks, opening the box and showing the ring to Seteth. The ring was dainty but beautiful, just like Flayn. This was some physical proof that Linhardt had put thought into his feeling for Flayn and even picked out a ring fitting for a Saint.

“Fine. We shall see what Flayn has to say for herself.” Seteth stated rolling his eyes and stomping out of his office. While he tried his best to pretend he didn’t care about the affair, he was more curious that ever what the future held for his daughter.

“Good. Then I can finally go for my evening nap.” Linhardt mumbled as he followed behind.


End file.
